Strangers are friends you haven't met yet
by ConcerningMegidos
Summary: DaveKat fic where Karkat meets the blonde swaggot at a bus stop. Inspired by: Moderate coarse language and polka dot Rain boots. I might do an addition.


It was a rainy day and Karkat Vantas was absolutely sour.

Not like it was any different from any one of his normal days.

The worst part about it was that it was a Saturday, the one day he didn't actually despise completely, and he was planning to spend it outside for once. Normally he would be sitting inside at the time trying to beat LASO on Halo 4. But no, the one time he decided to go outside to actually get some fresh air it had to be fucking raining. And now he was going to be accompanied by some blonde swaggot with headphones too big for his head.

Great.

Karkat shifted his weight under his gray umbrella, which matched his current mood. The grouchy 17 year old had been staring at the apartment building across the road, wishing to be back inside. He eyed the new comer, noticing he was a couple inches taller than himself, and looked about the same age.

The blonde noticed he was being looked over.

"You checking me out?"

"Wh- what? Ugh no…" Karkat's face flushed as he turned away. He wasn't checking him out, fuck no.

"It's not like I don't deserved to be checked out. I'm Dave."

Karkat remained silent. He wasn't going to ruin his already bad day with an arrogant guy named Dave.

"So are we gonna be bros in the future or are you gonna keep ignoring me?"

Karkat noticed he had a slight southern accent. So why was he in Maryland?

"I'm Karkat. And no. I hope we don't. Because honestly I don't want to be bros with some douche with headphones too big for his head."

"Woah. That hurt. I think I'm tearing up a bit." Dave rolled his eyes, at that was when he noticed the boots. The red polka dot boots Karkat was wearing.

"Nice boots, are they designer? Where did you get them? Macy's?"

"They are regular rain boots for your information you ignorant prick. You wear them when it's rainy, such as now, and no, I didn't get them at Macy's."

Karkat flipped the blonde off and went back to glaring directly across the road. Dave decided to back off for a bit.

Karkat knew he might've been a little too aggressive to just a stranger, but he was already angry and this Dave guy had just made it worse. It was this Dave person's fault he had happened to run into Karkat Vantas, the crabbiest asshat on the block. But since he had nothing better to do he decided to continue the conversation.

"So do you like music?"

Dave was surprised, but he didn't show it. He didn't think this buttmunch was going to try to talk to him.

"Yeah, I spit rhymes hotter than playground pavement on an august afternoon. You can buy 'em on itunes or if you're too hipster for that shit, I'm on bandcamp."

Now it was Karkat's turn to roll his eyes, this guy must've done that for a living. Why else would he tell him to buy his lame ass rhymes on bandcamp or whatever it was.

"Fine. I'll check out your dumb rhymes some time."

Dave laughed.

"I see you're into the sweet flow of rap as well."

"Fuck no. I take it back, I'm not checking out your shitty raps now."

"Man, you're just a heartbreaker."

So this Strider guy wasn't that much of an asshole after all. But Karkat had enough proof to prove he was one. Only assholes wear sunglasses in the rain.

"What's with the shades? It's cloudy as shit out here."

People always asked about Dave's shades, and Dave normally replied with a not-so-complimenting comment on the inquirer's clothing.

"Felt like it. Just like you felt like wearing red polka dot rain boot."

"I did not feel like wearing them you benighted piece of shit, I had to wear them because it's raining god damn cats and dogs right now.

Dave held his palms out.

"Ok dude, chill." Dave liked this kid.

Karkat was about to insult Dave again when he noticed the bus rolling up. When it came to a stop it splashed some water on him.

"MOTHER FUCKER."

Dave laughed as he climbed on to the bus. Karkat narrowed his eyes and climbed on after him, folding up his gray umbrella. His sweater new sweater Nepeta he had received from his fashionable friend was now wet, and she was going to blow a fucking gasket. Shit.

Karkat noticed Dave had taken the first seat to the left, and was turning on his iPod.

"Probably listening to his shitty raps" thought Karkat. He took the seat three seats behind the Strider.

Dave looked over his shoulder to see where Karkat was sitting. Karkat had been staring at the back of the blonde's head and was caught off guard when he had suddenly turned around. Karkat darted his eyes to the umbrella next to him.

"If you want my number just say it already" stage whispered Dave.

"The only person who would want your number is your mom so she could call you when the care package full of her world-famous-tastes-like-a-horses's-ass sugar cookie's had shipped" Karkat stage whispered back. It was good the only other person on the bus was an older man sitting in the back.

"Fucking snap man. You got me. But firstly, they're chocolate chip. And secondly, it's my sis Rose who makes them."

"It's implausible that I could give a shit, let alone two, about your sister's cookies."

"You say that because you haven't tried them."

"With all the psychic power that I don't possess I can conclude that your sister's cookies taste like something a diarrheic skunk gave birth too."

"Looks like you're finally warming up to me."

Dave got out of his seat and slid into Karkat's.

His response was a glare.

"I'll give you three seconds before I bust out a fucking airhorn."

"I'm cool." Dave put his arms around the back of the seat and grinned. Annoying this guy was fun.

They were totally going to be future bros.

Maybe even more.


End file.
